Just Like She Promised
by Rosa Le Barge
Summary: ONESHOT!Narcissa had been confused at the time because her older sister had never made a promise without keeping it. But Bella wouldn’t kill Sirius.She would torture him maybe, but she wouldn’t kill him because he was their cousin. SLight Lucius and Cissy


_~Sometimes, breaking a promise is better than keeping it~_

Bellatrix Lestrange had arrived at the Malfoy manor extremely late covered in sweat and blood. She limped to the front door and threw it open.

Narcissa Malfoy, who was waiting anxiously for her sister and husband near the door, gasped at the sight of her sister's ragged condition. She snapped at the house elves to fetch her hot, wet towels and food for the badly injured Bellatrix.

"What happened?" She asked her sister urgently as she dabbed the wet towel on her severely cut leg. Bellatrix flinched slightly at the contact. "This?" She pointed to her leg, "Haha, don't worry Cissy, it wasn't one of those bloody Order members."

Narcissa arched a pale eyebrow questioningly as she murmured a spell to heal her sister's now clean wound. The once white towel, which was now thrown on the floor, was a deep crimson color and was covered in brown muck from all the blood and dirty that covered Bellatrix.

Bella sighed impatiently, "We didn't retrieve the prophecy"

Narcissa's eyes widened and she dropped her wand in shock. Her husband was in charge of the mission. If her sister was this badly injured, she couldn't even imagine the state that Lucius would return to her in.

"Where's Lucius, Bella?" She asked her sister, her voice unwavering.

Bella avoided her gaze and mumbled something incoherent.

"What?" Narcissa snapped impatiently. She wasn't in the mood for her sister's childish games.

"Azkaban," Bellatrix mumbled, but Narcissa heard her anyway and was on her feet a second later.

"WHAT" She shrieked.

Bellatrix winced and covered her ears before glaring at her sister. "It's his fault! The fool lost the prophecy and the ministry officials….." But Narcissa didn't hear the rest.

Lucius? In Azkaban? What was she going to do? What was going to happen to her family? What was Draco going to do? Right when Lucius had _finally_ gained the respect of society, this happens! Merlin, what was she going to do!

Bellatrix broke her train of thought, "Oh quit your pacing Cissy! I have something that's going to make you feel a whole lot better!" She said excitedly.

Cissy snorted, highly doubting that, but sat down nonetheless.

"Our family tree is one more person cleaner!" She looked seconds away from doing a happy dance.

Narcissa stared at her blankly.

Bella huffed impatiently and snapped, "Don't be thick Narcissa! It's Sirius, he dead!" She looked much happier when she finished her sentence.

Narcissa however, stared in shock. "What?"

"I killed him," Bella stated immensely proud of herself.

-_Flashback-_

_The five Black children were sitting in Bella's room happily while the adults attended a formal gathering. Narcissa was talking to Andromeda, Regalus was clapping and squealing with laughter, and Sirius and Bellatrix were playing a game. Everything was going smoothly until Sirius, not so accidentally, dropped an ink bottle on Bella's new blood red robes. _

_Everyone in the room froze, in anticipation for Bellatrix's response. The room was dead silent for a few more seconds until Bellatrix, who was outwardly fuming, leapt up from her spot on the couch to run after Sirius. Sirius ran out of the room and was out of sight in less than a few seconds. _

_Andromeda tried to hold Bella back unsuccessfully. Bellatrix however refused to run after Sirius. Instead, she settled for yelling after him, "I WILL KILL YOU SIRIUS BLACK! I SWEAR IT I WILL! EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I EVER DO, I'LL KILL YOU!"_

_-Flashback End-_

Narcissa had been confused at the time because her older sister had never made a promise without keeping it. But Bella wouldn't kill Sirius. She just couldn't. She would torture him maybe, but she wouldn't kill him because he was their cousin. Narcissa was almost entirely sure at the time that her Bella would never kill their beloved cousin.

But now, looking at her sister's deranged face, she was wiser.

And Bellatrix _had _killed Sirius.

_Just like she promised._


End file.
